


Special Eyes

by LadyKalan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Related, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan
Summary: Soulmate AU where your first words to each other are somewhere on your body, in the color of your soulmate's eyes. The story is only slightly canon divergent, just enough to make the AU fit, but all events are still the same.Also spoilers for the first episode of Volume 5, you've been warned.. . .It was crazy, the whole thing. The trip was crazy, the voice was crazy, he was crazy for listening to a voice he knew was crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy. So why did he feel so sane? With a sigh, Oscar considered checking into a hospital, instead of entering the bar he was fast approaching. "And you're sure he'll be in here?""It's Qrow. If he isn't here, you can go back home, and I'll never say another word again."





	Special Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the first episode of Volume 5, and that last scene was just so great, I kept replaying it. After watching it for the 30th time, I remembered that this AU was a thing and thought, "I have to write this out, it's perfect!" So, here we are. Enjoy!

**Whoa... You... have silver eyes.**

Went the line that's been on Ruby Rose's right wrist since birth. The words were written in a simple, easy to read font. The letters were all in a grassy green, except for the word "have," which was a blended hue of orange and yellow. The changing colors always held Ruby's interest. The words on her mother's forehead were blue. Her father had two sentences, red on his left shoulder, silver on his right. Even though he had two marks, those marks were still each _one_ color. Even Yang's words, dancing daintily across her left knuckle, while strangely yellow, were still _only_ yellow (much to her pleasure, as it matched her hair). So why were her words different colors?

Her mother would explain to her later, that the words were what her soulmate would first say to her. The color was their eyes. "Whoever this boy is, he has very unique eyes, just like you. Green on the outside, yellow and orange on the inside. They're the type of eyes you only see once in your life." Ruby smiled at that explanation. Her soulmate was special, and she couldn't wait to see why.

. . .

While "almost" getting robbed at her favorite dust shop was, certainly one of the craziest things to happen to Ruby so far, it still wasn't the craziest. Chasing the thief across the city was crazier. Getting saved by a huntress with an awesome semblance was crazier. Watching a battle between said huntress and a shadow figure on a helicopter, was crazier. Getting in trouble with said huntress, and being brought to meet the headmaster of Beacon, was _definitely_ crazier.

"Ruby Rose," began the white haired professor. "You... have silver eyes." Time slowed down with that phrase, as disbelief set in.

_This is my soulmate?!_

_It can't be, he's so much older than me!_

_But no one else has ever said the phrase before, have they?_

_His eyes! Check the color of his eyes!_

Slowly, the nervous girl picked up her head, and looked the man head on. His eyes were green, yes, but they lacked the yellow/orange middle she was expecting to find.

_Okay, it might not be him, but you still have to say something and see his reaction!_

_Think cool Ruby, say something cool!_

"U-um..."

_That's not cool!_

Without so much as blinking, the man backed away and started to ask about her fighting. After the interrogation was done, Professor Ozpin looked her over once more. "You look more troubled than the situation calls for. Are you alright?" With a start, Ruby rubbed her wrist and stared hard at the wall. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just, what you said was really close to my soul mark, so I got a little scared." The sound of sipping had the red loving girl look up. "Do not worry about that, I met my soulmate a long time ago." The white-haired man pulled down his collar, revealing large, red, sloppy letters across his neck. The handwriting seemed familiar, for some reason. But before Ruby truly read it, the scarlet sentence was again tucked away behind deep green fabric. Deciding not to dwell on it, and feeling nothing but relief, Ruby looked the man in the eyes once more, and smiled. "Now, about your enrollment..."

. . .

**Who...are you?**

Read the words across Oscar Pine's neck. The question was in a beautiful cursive font, seemingly too pretty to be handwritten, and was cast in a shining sliver. It was so mystical to Oscar, that even after his aunt explained what it was, and all the mystery was gone, he couldn't help but stare at it. "Silver eyes aren't something I think I've ever seen," his aunt mussed. "She must be unique, kinda like you."

Growing up with such a phrase as their mark, would have been frustrating for anyone else. How many times would someone get their hopes up, if _that_ was the question they were waiting to hear? But Oscar isn't anyone else. He grew up on a farm, and for most of his life, he stayed on that farm. There weren't many chances for him to meet new people, for the question to get asked. And while this was a blessing, it was also a curse. If he never met knew people, how would he find his silver-eyed girl? So he started to plan to leave the farm; go somewhere, anywhere, busier than home.

Those plans, however, did not include him starting to hear voices.

At first, the voice was easy to ignore. He had been reading too many fantasy books lately, is what he convinced himself. But everyday the voice grew more and more insistent. More and more urgent. More and more desperate, and Oscar was losing the will to fight with it.

_"You planned on leaving anyway, did you not?"_

"Yeah, on my own terms, when _I'm_ ready. Not because some voice in my head is telling me to."

_"And what would be different, between now, and later?"_

"Well, I'd have a destination, for one."

_"I've given you a destination."_

"Yeah, a place _you_ want me to go. I didn't choose it for myself."

_"What if I told you, it's as much for you, as it is for me?"_

"Whatever it is, I'm not buying it." The young boy opened the door, about to go downstairs. Even with all the voice's pleadings, he was gracious enough to not talk when Oscar's aunt was present. Ozpin didn't want to cause a scene after all. Knowing that he had one chance to keep this conversation going, Oz picked the one topic he knew Oscar couldn't resist hearing about.

_"About a year ago, I met a girl with silver eyes."_

Time stopped for Oscar, as he subconsciously touched the wrap around his neck. With a sigh, he closed his door, and plopped onto his bed. "I'm listening."

_"Her name is Ruby Rose, a student at my school. And when I met her, the first thing I did was mention her eyes. She told me later, that what I said was scarily close to what her soul mark said. And if your mark is written in silver, I'm sure you can put two and two together."_

"That doesn't mean this is the same girl."

 _"Oscar, silver eyes are not only incredible rare, they're almost extinct, and that's not on accident. Even I have only met a few people with silver eyes throughout my lifetimes. In my last life, I only met two girls with silver eyes: Ruby, and her mother. The chances of it_ not _being her, are too small to calculate."_

"Fine, say it is her, how does going to _Mistrel_ help me? You said you were the headmaster in _Vale_."

_"Because, the man I'm trying to get you to meet, is her uncle. If anyone on this continent knows where she is at the moment, it'll be Qrow."_

Defeated, the farm boy slowly rose from his bed and inched his door open. "Just, give me time to sort this out."

_"Of course."_

. . .

It was crazy, the whole thing. The trip was crazy, the voice was crazy, he was crazy for listening to a voice he _knew_ was crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy. So why did he feel so sane? With a sigh, Oscar considered checking into a hospital, instead of entering the bar he was fast approaching. "And you're sure he'll be in here?"

_"It's Qrow. If he isn't here, you can go back home, and I'll never say another word again."_

"Fine, I get it." With a hesitant push, the door swung open, revealing an almost empty bar, except for one man at the back.

_"That's him."_

With a sigh, Oscar did his best to not shrink himself down, and called out. "Excuse me." The tall man swung around slowly, and gave the short boy a once over. "Ya know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak."

_"Just ask him for the cane."_

"Shut up, I'm getting there." Green-eyes locked onto confused, red ones for just one moment. "Um... I'm supposed to tell you... I'd like my cane back?" The man in front of him looked shocked, then relieved. With a smile and a nod, he stood up, and Oscar, on principle, stood back. Qrow reached for a weird cylinder at his side, and then actually looked at the kid in front of him. There was a warmth in his eyes that seemed like something more than reuniting with an old friend. "It's good to see ya again Oz."

There was a pain in his chest at those words, a pain Oscar knew wasn't coming from himself. Even without seeing the peek of green from under Qrow's sleeve, the farm boy could piece together what their relationship actually was. In his revelation, the boy almost didn't catch the object thrown to him. But he did, and the moment he did it extended. So this was the cane. It felt familiar, like Oscar had been welding it all his life. When he looked back up, Qrow had already sat back down, and was in the middle of downing his drink. He motioned for Oscar to sit next to him with one hand, and ordered two more drinks with his other.

_"Oh no."_

"So, kid what's your name?"

. . .

About an hour later, after sharing his life story (and a few embarrassing messages from Ozpin), the farm boy had finally succeeded in convincing the drunk that he should stop drinking and go home. "Good idea," came the slurred, giggly reply, "I gotta introduce you to the others, hahahaha, give them the good news." Oscar's anxiety _somehow_ rose even higher at the thought of meeting people weird enough to want to stick around, _that_. "The others?"

"Yeah, kid. Hahahaha. My niece and her friends, they're staying at the house here ***burp*** with me." Time slowed at the statement. "Your, niece?" The lanky man tripped, fell on his face, got up slowly, then kept walking, like nothing happened. "Ruby Rose. I love her to pits, uh, bieces, uh, a lot. I love her a lot." When her name was spoken, Oscar was finally sure he couldn't become anymore nervous.

_"Like I said."_

"I'll um, go ahead and... let them know you're back." Without waiting for the drunken reply, the green-eyed boy started jogging down the street, scanning each house for the right address, until he found it. It took a few deep breaths before he found the courage to knock on the door, but eventually he did. The silence was suffocating, not a noise could be heard from inside. The lights were on, so someone had to be home, right? When the door did open, Oscar kept his head down, waiting for Oz to tell him who it was.

 _"You can look up, these are some of my students, but none of them are Ruby."_ Shyly, the short kid lifted his gaze. His eyes flickered from a tall blonde, to a red head, and then to a man with a pink streak in his hair. " _The boy at the door is Jaune, the two on the couch are Nora and Ren."_

"Can I, help you?" Panic was slowly starting to set in, but the anticipation pushed Oscar forward. "Um... yeah. Is there a... Ruby Rose here?" All at once the mood turned hostile. "Why?" The chilling air was tempting him to start running. "Well-" Luckily(?) Qrow showed up at that moment, "I found him!" And all the tension in the air snapped. "I think her uncle could use some help." Everyone seemed hypnotized by Qrow's wobbly stride to the couch. Until a voice from the back cut through the silliness. "What is going on out there?!"

_"That, is Ruby Rose."_

For some reason, Oscar closed his eyes, wanting to hear her voice before he saw what silver eyes truly looked like. "Can't a girl read her comics in peace?!" She was clearly annoyed. Past that, her voice was high pitched, yet not annoyingly so. He was sure if she spoke calmly, she would sound gentle, and kind. She seemed younger than the rest of the group. " ***sigh*** Qrow, did you get drunk again?" Taking her calmer tone as a sign, the farm boy opened his eyes.

She was beautiful. Soft features, short, fluffy hair, all black with red accents, and an outfit to match. He settled on her eyes last, and it was worth the wait. Oscar had always found the silver around his neck mesmerizing. Something he couldn't look away from unless he really tried. Yet at that moment, he cursed his neck, for doing so little justice to the true color of her eyes, and all the kindness and _strength_ that hid behind them. He wanted to tell Ruby that they were beautiful, but he knew those weren't his first lines. He settled for the safest words he could say, but he put his true meaning into _how_ he said them.

"Whoa..." All anxiety melted away when her eyes finally met his. A confidence he didn't know he held bubbled forth, and he took a few steps forward, not caring that everyone else was looking at him as intensely as she was. "You... have silver eyes."

. . .

Ruby had walked into the main room knowing full well it was her uncle making a racket, but she didn't want to believe. Seeing him sprawled out on the couch, was more than enough to tell her that her instinct was, of course right. Still, out of courtesy, she asked, not wanting to make accusations. "Qrow, did you get drunk again?" She knew what he'd say before he even lifted his hand. "Maaaaybe." In that moment, she decided her uncle no longer deserved the benefit of the doubt. "Whoa..." called a voice she didn't recognized. With the slightest jump, she turned to the entrance, where a boy she'd never met was staring straight into her eyes.

He was, cute, to say the least. He was shorter than Ruby, younger than her. With messy black hair, freckles, plain clothes, clearly not a fighter and, _his eyes_. Time stopped when she noticed his eyes. A grassy green, with a yellowish orange center. And past that, a curious soul, filled with innocence, and a knowledge far beyond his years. Her wrist started to burn as time resumed. The entire world disappeared, as she heard the words she had memorized, long, long ago. "You... have silver eyes."

This was her soulmate. At the one moment in her life she didn't except to meet him. One of the few times she wasn't even thinking about him, he came to her door, unannounced, likely just to drop off her uncle. Ruby had always imagined who would carry such colorful eyes. A hunter, likely just as powerful as her, who wanted to do what he could to help the world, however he could do it. Maybe a scholar, eagerly hunting for knowledge, traveling the world on his quest. Or a musician, exotic and mysterious, who could spin tales, fact and fiction alike, into beautiful works of art. Ruby imagined a lot of things; but a normal, plain, curious kid, was not one of them. She was completely wrong, and completely okay with that fact.

Overwhelmed, she turned to Ren and Nora, who simply shrugged, as lost as she felt. So, with nothing else to do, she turned to the mystery boy.

_This is it Ruby. Say something cool, say something cool._

"Who... are you?"

_Why are you like this?!_

. . .

Finally hearing his fated question, not only burned Oscar neck, but made it hard to breath. Her calm voice was as he knew it would be: gentle, kind, a hint of mischievous. This was 100% his soulmate, and she was better than everything his poor imagination could make up. Afraid of saying something stupid to ruin the moment, Oscar simply step forward. The other three were watching him with mistrust, waiting for him to step just a bit too close. But he didn't care, his eyes couldn't leave the silver in front of him. If he could get lost in the words on his throat, he could stare at Ruby forever. Without a word, he reached for the cloth around his neck, and slowly pulled it down. A gasp resounded from the others. Ruby only smiled. She lifted her wrist, moving her sleeve, and Oscar saw the written representation of his eyes. It was his turn to smile.

Suddenly remembering himself, the short boy reached out his hand. "My name is Oscar Pine."

Her slender hand grasped his, and shook firmly. "Ruby Rose."

_"Sorry to ruin this moment for you Oscar, but, I'm still here."_

The warm feeling abruptly feel apart. In his shock, Oscar jumped back, but stopped himself from yelling. "Are you okay?!" The boy forced a smile, and started stuttering. "Um, yeah, well, no, but it's not something to worry about, or, I guess it is, but, um. ***sigh*** I'm gonna start over."

A tension sat in the room again. It wasn't nearly as heavy as before, but it was there. "This is gonna be _really_ awkward, but, um. My name is Oscar Pine." A faint "wait for it," was heard, and ignored, by the rest of the group. "But, you probably know me... as Professor Ozpin?" The gasp was much louder this time.

"...Uh, yeah, that is pretty awkward."

Qrow continued to laugh on the couch, before giving a triumphant, "I did it!" And then proceeded to roll off said couch. "Is... he okay?"

"No, he's really not."


End file.
